Haunted Memories
by Hibiki Rose
Summary: Taiki and Tagiru have been doing fine having a long-distance relationship until Tagiru is sexually assaulted by a senior student and constantly harassed. Will anyone except Taiki and Yuu believe him? Will justice be served and most of all, will Taiki and Tagiru's relationship survive this trauma? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so for some reason, this idea just wanted to be a Multi-chapter instead of a drabble but the chapters will still be shorter sort of like Aiko Isari's Light of the Sun series. This whole story is based on the prompt 'dark'._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: The Assault<strong>

It had only been two days since he was back in Japan but he already missed Taiki, wishing he were here. Having a long-distance relationship wasn't bad but there were times he wished Taiki were here or he was there. Luckily, Yuu and the others were always around so it wasn't a huge deal. Even today, he had spent most of the day hanging out with Yuu. He knew he had spent too long at Yuu's house and should have gotten a drive home but it was too late to regret that as his senior student, Mikao Higoshi stepped out.

"Hello, Tagiru-kun," Mikao said eying him causing Tagiru to almost jump. It was pretty late in the evening after all…

"Mikao-sempai are you trying to scare me?" Tagiru said.

Mikao hummed. "My apologies, Tagiru-kun. I still want to take you out on a date."

Tagiru sighed. "Sempai, I'm seeing someone I've told you..."

Mikao covered Tagiru's mouth with his hand, pulling him into a rather deserted area. It was the park near Yuu's house which was usually filled with people but right now was empty. "I wasn't asking your permission. Besides, Taiki-kun isn't here to stop us having some fun is he?"

Tagiru's eyes widened at those words. He began thrashing around at these words. They sent chills running down his spine. A sinking feeling filled inside his chest. He tried to push the older boy off but Mikao pressed against his throat causing him to gasp and choke, struggling to breathe. His mind became foggy, the park blurring before his very eyes.

Mikao laughed, loosening his grip although Tagiru was a little disoriented. Nearly being strangled had made him lose focus on what was happening to him. Taking advantage of Tagiru's momentary lapse of focus, Mikao unbuttoned the other's pants sliding his hand in.

Tagiru instantly became alert again, trying to focus as he writhed and bucked trying to get the other away. Tears filled his eyes. _Taiki-san...help me please._

Tagiru didn't know what to do as whimpers of protest and pleasure left him. He beat his fists against Mikao's chest, but it didn't phase him at all as the other's hands moved downwards. "S-stop…stop please…" The tears in Tagiru's eyes slowly cascaded down his cheeks as Mikao with his free hand pushed his pants off of him. No one was coming, Taiki wasn't coming to save him. Mikao would taint him and there was nothing he could. The senior was bigger and stronger than him. It didn't stop him from continuously trying to push the other off though, although his attempts were futile.

"Awww don't cry," Mikao said kissing the boy softly and licking away his tears.

Suddenly, Mikao was punched away from Tagiru being thrown to the side.

Tagiru didn't even look up to see who had rescued him, only sunk to his knees, tears falling hard and fast. He slumped against the tree, weakly reaching out to grab his pants. Someone was talking, he could vaguely hear a voice but didn't want to hear anything so he blocked it out, allowing the darkness to envelop him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! So here is the next chapter of Haunted Memories. Why am I taking hold of so many projects at the same time? That's probably a bad thing. But Taiki x Tagi really needs more love, so here is Chapter 2 of Haunted Memories. It's kind of sad._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: Clear Intentions<strong>

Yuu punched Mikao back, kicking him roughly in the shin for added measure. "How could you?"

Mikao grunted a little at the punch and kick before he laughed, humming a little. "How could I what?"

Yuu sent Mikao a frosty glare. "Don't play dumb with me."

Mikao blinked. "But I'm not." A smug smirk graced his face. "Have you ever truly looked at the boy?" He gestured to Tagiru who had fallen unconscious. "So innocent, so pure, so full of life and passion."

Yuu bristled at the way Mikao was talking about his best friend and punched him again. "My best friend isn't a prize to be won! That and he's seeing someone right now, you slime!"

Mikao stumbled back, this time actually glowering at Yuu. "You might want to think before punching me again, Amano Yuu." His eyes were cold, almost flashing red for a minute. "I can easily ruin your reputation in this country. Whether Tagiru-kun is seeing anyone or he isn't doesn't matter to me. Long distance relationships hold no value for me and Taiki-kun isn't here to stop me is he? So..." He grabbed Yuu roughly by the shoulders, knocking him backwards into the tree.

Yuu winced as his head slammed into the tree, a little disoriented by the hit, rubbing the place where it had hit. Great, he was bleeding.

Mikao looked at Yuu. "Next time I have a go, don't get in my way or you'll get much more than a little slamming into the tree." He then left from there.

Yuu glowered at Mikao's retreating back, before stumbling to Tagiru's side who had started to come to. "Tagiru..."

Tagiru shied away from Yuu, trembling. "Yuu, he almost..." Tears ran down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself, pulling his pants on with one hand.

Yuu reached out making to console Tagiru but the other flinched back further.

"Please..." Tagiru murmured. "I want Taiki-san..."

"Tagiru," Yuu said. "Okay, come home with me then I'll call him, I promise."

Tagiru looked at Yuu, his eyes pleading and desperate. "Promise?"

Yuu flinched at how vulnerable Tagiru sounded. "I promise." Taiki would be able to protect Tagiru better than him anyway, considering the threat Mikao just gave. That guy was seriously psycho, threatening to harm Tagiru again and talking about him as if he were some prize to be won.

"Ok," Tagiru sniffled. "W-will T-Taiki-san still want me?"

Yuu gave a sad smile. "You know there's no way Taiki-san will ever stop loving you, no matter how far in distance the two of you are."

"I know but..." A choked sob left Tagiru's throat. "H-he touched m-me...i-in t-those k-kinds of p-places...and m-my b-body...i-it kept react..." More tears fell down and he broke into tears completely, albeit shied away again as Yuu reached out to hug him.

"Tagiru..." Yuu's heart felt like it was breaking. Self-loathing filled inside him. He should have been watching out for Tagiru. He had promised Taiki so how could this happen? No matter what, he'd make sure Mikao never got near Tagiru again. Even if Mikao did hurt Yuu himself for that. He was ready for the consequences.


End file.
